A song and a kiss
by AnimeObsessed98
Summary: A short, one-shot for Kukai and Utau.


*****************************Normal P.O.V.***********************

Amu and Rima were at Amu's house watching one of Rima's favorite comedy shows when Amu's phone went off, showing that she had a text.

'Amu, get Rima and come to my house.  
- Utau'

Amu passed her phone to Rima, who gave a nod of understanding after reading the text. They hopped into Amu's new car and headed to Utau's house.

When they walked up to the house they didn't have time to ring the doorbell, because instantly Utau was dragging them up to her room.

"Ok Utau, spill." Rima said, looking up from one of her gag mangas.

"I have a concert in two weeks and you guys are going to be my back-up singers!" Utau squealed.

"Alright, give us the lyrics so we can all practice." Amu said with sparkling eyes.

And with that, the three girls ran up to Utau's recording studio. When they got up to the studio, Amu looked up from the song sheet with a smirk.

"Oh? Who's the song for, Utau?" Amu asked still smirking.

Utau flashed a goofy grin and said, "It's a seceret."

"Looks like Kukai is starting to rub off on you, Utau." Amu said, pointing out the goofy grin.

"Well, you're no better! I mean, you're smirking like Ikuto!" Utau yelled, getting flustered.

"Doesn't bother me." Amu smiled while walking into the recording booth with Rima.  
**********12 Days Later*************

Utau, Amu, and Rima were taking a walk in the park when the girls saw Kukai and Nagihiko wrestling on the ground with Ikuto trying to pull them apart.

"What the heck is going on?" Amu asked walking up to the odd scene infront of her.

Then the boys stopped and looked up to see the girls.

"Those two idiots got into a fight about who is cuter, Utau or Rima." Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear.

"Well that's not something that happens everyday." Amu giggled.

Just then Utau and Rima walked up to the two who had gone back to their fight.

"What are you idiots doing?" Utau said so calmly that it scared the boys out of their fight.

"N-n-n-nothing." Kukai stuttered while trying to back away.

Nagihiko was just cowering in fear infront of Rima.

"Well whatever. We have something to tell you guys." Amu said.

"What?" Kukai asked, now standing up.

"If you would shut up for five seconds then maybe they would tell you." Ikuto said, smacking Kukai on the back of the head.

"I have a concert in two days and Amu and Rima are back-up singers!" Utau squealed.

"Sweet! Can we come?" Kukai asked, receiving another hit to the head. "What?" He yelled, turning around to look at Ikuto.

"You're stupid if you think that we're not going." Ikuto said while looking down at his firend, who now had a lump in the back of his head.

"Well we gotta go practice some more, see ya!" Utau said while walking away.

"See you later, Nagi." Rima said following Utau, while earning a shocked look from Nagihiko.

"See you later, Ikuto." Amu said, planting a quick kiss on his cheek then turning to run after Rima and Utau.

**********At the concert********

"Tonight we have a specal preformance by Hoshina Utau along with her friends, Hinamori Amu and Mashiro Rima!" The announcer yelled.

The three girls ran up on stage and got into postion to sing.  
Utau:

If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation,  
that's ancient history, been there, done that

Amu and Rima:  
Who do you think you're kidding?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you,  
try to keep it hidden,  
honey we can see right through you.  
Girl you can't conceal it,  
we can see how you're feeling and who you're thinking of

Utau:  
No chance, no way I won't say it no, no

Amu and Rima:  
You swoon, you sigh why deny it? uh-oh Utau:

Utau:

It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love I thought my heart had learned it's lesson,  
it feels so good when you start out,  
my head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Amu and Rima:  
You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling.  
Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling,  
face it like a grown-up when you gonna own up,  
that you got, got , got it bad.

Utau:  
No chance, no way,  
I won't say it no, no Amu and Rima:  
Give up, give in check the grin, you're in love Utau:  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Amu and Rima:  
You're doin flips,  
Read our lips, you're in love

Utau:  
You're way off base, I won't say it,  
Get off my case, I won't say it

Amu and Rima:  
Girl don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love Utau:  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love.

And with that the song was over, and the crowd instantly burst into cheers.

Backstage Utau, Amu and Rima met up with Kukai, Ikuto, and Nagihiko.

"That was good Utau." Ikuto said, while ruffleing her hair.

"Thanks, but can you knock it off?" She asked trying to duck out of the way.

"Alright."

"That was really good, girls." Nagihiko said, smiling at them.

"Thanks." The girls said in unison.

The only one that remained silent was Kukai. Ikuto punched his arm causing Kukai to blink and look at Utau.

"Utau, who was that song written for?" Kukai asked, Rima, Amu, and Nagihiko face-palmed and Ikuto looked like he wanted to hit Kukai as hard as he could.

"Umm, well... Iwroteitforyou." Utau rushed the last part so Kukai had no idea what she just said.

"Will you please say that slower?" Kukai asked.

"I said that I wrote it for you." Utau said while looking down, in an attempt to hid her cherry red face.

When he heard that, Kukai froze to the spot. And when Utau saw that she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry for saying that, you obviously don't feel the same way." Utau choked out then turned and ran to her dressing room.

*************************Kukai's P.O.V.********************

My mind came back to me when I saw a single tear come from Utau as she ran.

"Utau! Wait!" I called, but she just kept running. "Why do I have to be so stupid?" I asked myself, following her.

I finally reached her dressing room, only to find it blocked by a girl who looked to be only 12.

"Jessika let me through, I need to talk to Utau." I said looking down at the little girl.

"Sorry Kukai, she said nobody is allowed in." Jessika replied, getting into fighting postion just incase Kukai tried to push her out of the way.

Just then an idea hit me, so I bent down to tell her why I need to get in.

Her eyes started to sparkle, so I knew that I had won. So she stepped to the side and I could hear her mummble, "Great, Utau is going to kill me."

I ruffled her hair and said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she goes easy on you." Then stepped inside.

The instant I walked in I saw Utau glareing at me. So I started uncertainly, "Look Utau, I'm sorry for what I did back there. It's just that..." I trailed off.

"It's just what? It's just that you didn't want to hurt me? Well guess what? You did a good job at the opposite!" Utau spat with as much venom as she could. "I can't-" And I cut her off by hugging her tightly.

"No, I feel the same way, Utau. I just couldn't believe that you felt that way too. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid that you liked somebody else." I told her truthfully. Just then she started to shake, so I looked down to see her crying. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I started to freak out until I felt something soft brush my lips, and realized that she was kissing me. She looked up at me such warmth, I thought I would melt.

"I could never love someone else." She replied, with a cute grin.

I decided to pick her up, and when I did she squeaked at the action, "K-Kukai! What are you doing?" She asked in complete surprise.

"Showing everybody my new girlfriend." I replied with my famous grin.

As we walked out I heard a gasp of surprise come from behind us, so I turned around to see Jessika with a smile on her face when she saw us. I just waved and continued to walk off to everybody else.


End file.
